


Not-So-Simple Misunderstanding

by CarbonFootprint



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Basically Sousuke is confused, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, also misinformed sousuke, jealous Sousuke, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonFootprint/pseuds/CarbonFootprint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the Free! Kink Meme on Dreamwidth</p><p>"Sousuke thinks Rin and Haru are one of those complicated couples with an on and off relationship. So he can't help but let jealousy take over him whenever he's around Haru. He keeps glaring at him and giving "you don't deserve him stay away from him" speechs and Haru has no idea what he's talking about. Only when Makoto finally steps in is when Sousuke notices that he was wrong, so so wrong."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Simple Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/2701.html?thread=2963597

Sousuke didn’t understand Rin.

Well, that was contrary. He _did_ understand Rin. He was his best friend since they were in grade school. He understood Rin more than anyone, but he didn’t understand Rin’s love life necessarily.

It was so confusing. At the relay at nationals, when Rin paired up with the Iwatobi team to throw away his chances at possible scouts in his second year in an idiotic move to regain his status with his friends, Sousuke had seen Rin embrace Nanase then and the realization had formed in his mind that they must be together, which he was totally fine with. He didn’t care if Rin was gay or straight or whatever, as long as he was happy with whomever he was with, even if Rin hadn’t even told him they were together.

He knew he didn’t like Nanase Haruka. He didn’t like him at all, but if Rin did, he’d make an exception.

But that’s all he got from Rin when he enrolled at Samezuka for third year was that he just liked Nanase… As friends. Just friends. When he mentioned how taken Rin seemed to be with Nanase, Rin looked shocked at his words, and then just confused, which is the last expression Sousuke saw of the comment before he dove into the pool.

A few days later, Rin was just talking about Nanase nonstop. He was talking about how great Nanase was, about how his swimming was great and how Rin just wanted to race him again. It was like they were back to being twelve. He talked about how they used to swim relays, a little about the rest of the team, and then just more about _Nanase_.

So maybe they were together, but then a few days later, when they met with at the new Iwatobi Swim Club, Rin acted like they were just friends _again_. Sousuke didn’t like it. He didn’t like the way he couldn’t pinpoint Rin relationship status.

He began to hate Nanase more and more.

Nanase was the one who was stopping him from asking Rin out to a movie or dinner or just plain _kissing him_ to tell him what he wanted. He wanted to kiss Rin. He wanted to kiss him a lot. He thought about it ninety-nine percent of the time he was with Rin. Now that he was scouted and his future was set, all he wanted to make his life perfect was Rin at his side.

Nanase was in the way.

He wanted Nanase to be out of the way. No more on-again, off-again shit. He needed to make it known to Nanase that Rin deserved more than that. Nanase didn’t deserve Rin. He didn’t deserve the right to hold Rin or kiss Rin like Sousuke wanted so much, more than anything actually.

He saw Nanase waiting outside the locker rooms at the end of the splash fest at the new club. He didn’t know whom Nanase was waiting for, but he didn’t care. Rin was waiting for him outside ad he could wait a little while more, especially if what he was going to say was for Rin’s sake.

“What do you think you’re playing at?” he asked Nanase right off the bat, crossing his arms and towering over Nanase as he had done earlier in the day.

“Excuse me?” Nanase asked, a slightly confused look coming into his deep blue eyes as he raised an eyebrow, “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about you,” Sousuke huffed, “You and him,” he sneered, “What makes you think you deserve someone like him?” he asked harshly, feeling satisfied at the brewing panic already coming into Nanase’s eyes.

“I don’t-“

“No, I’m talking right now, Nanase,” he cut him off, pressing a hand to the wall next to Nanase’s head, “Back off. He doesn’t deserve you. You obviously don’t care enough about him. He deserves better. Someone like me. Someone like you should just stay away from him,” he finished, enjoying the panic in Nanase’s gaze, his brows scrunching together in worry. Okay, maybe his look of worry and fear was getting a little too much. Maybe Nanase _did_ care about Rin. Then why weren’t they together _now_? Why were they so off and on and-

“Haru! Ready to go?” Sousuke immediately stepped away from Nanase when that other one, Tachibana, came out of the locker room, his hair obviously dried in a hurry to get out, “Oh! Hello Sousuke-san,” Tachibana – Makoto, wasn’t it? – greeted him with a smile, “Are you waiting for someone? I don’t think anyone is still in there changing,” he said, looking back over his shoulder for a second before he looked back at Sousuke, “Well, have a good night!”

Sousuke watched the two of them walk out, Makoto animatedly talking to Nanase about the relay and the tournament and his siblings.

Rin talked about Tachibana sometimes too. He talked about how the chestnut haired teen was basically the only one who held together the chaos that was the Iwatobi swim team and the one who could understand what Nanase was thinking most of the time.

Sousuke was surprised that Nanase even had emotions other than the feeling of boredom. He’d never seen the stupid kid smile even once. Rin liked people who were more animated, or that was at least what Sousuke had always thought until the whole Nanase thing.

Maybe Nanase got the message and he’d stop the entire relationship or whatever it was.

* * *

 

“Are you feeling okay, Haru?” Makoto asked as they walked home from the train station hand-in-hand with Makoto idly swinging their hands between their bodies. Makoto had been concerned since they left the pool. Haru had been quiet, even a little pale when they first left the club, and Makoto was worried. Haru had spent all day around a pool so Makoto knew he should be rather content, but he wasn’t.

“I’m okay, Makoto,” Haru said softly, squeezing his hand gently, “What about you?” he asked, “Are you feeling okay?” Makoto had a confused little smile come over his face and he cocked his head to the side slightly.

“I’m fine, Haru. A little tired, but I feel great,” he said with a bright smile. Haru had ever asked that so unnecessarily before. He could always tell when Makoto wasn’t feeling well or was stressed, and he dealt with it accordingly, usually with minimal words. Makoto shrugged it off, deciding he’d deal with it later if anything came up, “What movie are we watching tonight?” he asked, changing the subject.

“Nemo,” Haru responded quickly.

“Haru! The beginning so sad! And some parts in the middle! And that part before the end,” he pouted.

“I’ll make sure you don’t cry,” Haru responded, his lips quirking at the edges with the faintest of smiles, “If it’s too sad, we can turn it off.”

“And just cuddle?” Makoto asked, brightening up, his smile returning to his face.

“Cuddle,” Haru agreed with a nod, the doubt he felt from Sousuke’s words fading the more he soaked in the tender tone of Makoto’s voice and the warm press of his hand.

* * *

 

“Did you not understand me the last time?”

Sousuke was really beginning to think that Nanase was thick or something. Here they were again, standing outside a café on a gathering that the short blond one, Nagisa, had set up with the Iwatobi kids and Rin. Rin had asked him to come, which had made Sousuke pretty damn happy. When Rin started talking about the café they were going to, he launched into a long talk about how _fantastic_ Nanase’s cooking was and how he’d made this _great_ cake for Tachibana’s birthday that they had all gone to in November. 

Suddenly, it was like they were back on, and Rin was walking away from him to text Nanase about some cake recipe of all things, and Sousuke was sure Rin was probably texting him all sorts of cute sentiments too. He knew Rin was like that, even over text, and all he could think of was that he wanted that.

Nanase didn’t deserve that.

“Did you hear me? I thought I made myself pretty damn clear the first time,” Sousuke said with narrowed eyes, his frame towering over Nanase out by the side of the café.

“I don’t understand,” Nanase said quickly, that panicked look back in his eyes, “What do-“

“Don’t play dumb! You can’t be that stupid,” Sousuke said, his voice raising slightly before he let out a hard sigh, “You. Don’t. Deserve. Him. Okay? You don’t. Just get it over with and end this thing you have with him so he can be happy with someone else,” he sighed, “Just… Stay away from him, Nanase. Do all of us a favor.” Shaking his head at the bewildered look on Nanase’s face, Sousuke walked away to meet Rin would was waiting in front of the café chatting with Tachibana.

“Ready to go?” he asked Rin as he walked up to the pair

“Yeah,” Rin grunted, pushing off the table he was leaning on, “See ya, Makoto,” he smiled, raising his hand in a wave, “Text me if you wanna talk later.”

“I will!” Tachibana smiled, “See you later, Sousuke-san, Rin.”

* * *

 

“Makoto.”

“Hm? What is it, Haru?” They were sitting in Haru’s room as they usually did on Saturday nights. Makoto was sitting on Haru’s bed, his legs out straight, glasses resting on the bridge of his nose as he scanned the next page of the book he was reading for literature. He had his free hand resting in Haru’s hair where his boyfriend’s head was lying on his lap. He had been absently sifting his fingers through Haru’s damp hair for a while but he stopped when Haru said his name and he looked down at him.

“Are you happy?” Haru asked softly, his voice worried.

“Happy?” Makoto echoed, closing the book quietly and setting it aside, “Of course I’m happy. Today was really fun with everyone getting together and all. Sousuke-san was telling me about his old school. It sounds really nice,” he sighed. He didn’t miss the way Haru flinched at the mention of Sousuke and his expression grew concerned.

“Are you… happy with me?” Haru’s next question came with a slight tremble to his voice and his hand tightened on Makoto’s leg.

“Happy with you? Haru, what does that mean?” Makoto asked, his concern even growing, “What’s wrong?”

“Do you want to break up with me?” Haru’s next question made Makoto think his heart had stopped and he froze, his mouth wide.

“Ha-Haru?” he whispered, “Haru, what- what’s this about? Did I do something wrong? Did I… I-I don’t know, but no! I love you, Haru,” he said, desperation coming back to his voice.

“You?” Haru asked, “No, it’s me, isn’t it?” he asked, turning onto his back so he could stare up at Makoto, his face troubled, “You’re not happy with me, right? You’d be happier with someone else? Someone like-“

“What?” Makoto sputtered, “No! No, Haru, where are you getting this from?” he asked, stroking his fingers instinctively over Haru’s cheeks and through his hair, “I love you, I love you,” he repeated, “You make me so happy. Every single day. Walking home with you, going to school with you, taking baths with you, watching movies with you, falling asleep with you, every single moment makes me so happy. How could I ever want to be with anyone else? You’re the only one for me,” he murmured, a tender smile on his face as he leaned down to kiss Haru’s forehead, “So what’s got this on your mind? Because I really don’t like it,” he cooed, kissing Haru’s cheek, sliding down in the bed to change their positions to hold Haru close.

“It’s… Sousuke,” Haru murmured against Makoto’s shoulder, “He… He keeps telling me I don’t deserve you, that I should break up with you and let you be happy… He says he wants to be with you. That he’d make you happy.” He trailed off upon realizing how silly that all sounded after Makoto reinforced how much he loved him, “He glares at me all the time too.” Makoto frowned at that, rubbing his hands up and down Haru’s back and pressing reassuring kisses to his boyfriend’s hair.

“I’ll get it figured out, okay?” Makoto promised, “Don’t worry. I’m not breaking up with you. I’ll sort this out with Sousuke-san. I’ll make it known that I belong to you and you alone,” he hummed, cuddling Haru close. He reached for the lamp and clicked it off for the night, pulling the blankets over their intertwined bodies.

“Makoto?” Haru asked out after a little while, getting a sleepy hum from Makoto in response, “I love you too.” Makoto’s arms tightened around him and Haru felt Makoto’s lips curve into a smile against his temple before he let himself fall asleep in his boyfriend’s arms.

* * *

 

Makoto wanted to get to the bottom of everything as soon as possible. They had joint practice on Monday so he texted Rin the next morning and asked if he could arrange a quick meeting with Sousuke. Rin agreed and a little after noon Makoto found himself on the train headed for Samezuka.

The more he rehearsed what he wanted to say in his head, the more he grew confused and frustrated. He didn’t like Sousuke like that. In fact, he barely knew him. He found the other teen interesting and all since he knew Rin so well, but he would never leave Haru for him or anyone else.

He was actually a bit angry about the whole thing. Sousuke put doubt in Haru’s mind about their relationship, and Makoto could see how Haru was still slightly tense that morning even though they had talked about everything thoroughly. He was going to make sure that Sousuke knew his place and knew that he was never going to leave Haru.

Rin greeted him in front of the doors to the pool when he got there. He was dressed in his jammers and swim team jacket, his goggles hanging around his neck, “Yo! Makoto,” Rin grinned, waving, “You didn’t bring anything to swim in? Sousuke and I are running some extra practice. It would’ve been fun,” he said before he shrugged, “Ah well. Next time then.”

“Thanks, Rin, but I want to get this over with quickly,” Makoto smiled, “Is Sousuke-san here?”

“Yeah right inside,” Rin said, beckoning him in, “Oi! Sousuke!” he called to the larger teen who was drying off by the side of the pool, “Makoto wants to talk to you about something?” Sousuke looked curious as Makoto approached him, his eyes narrowed slightly.

“Sousuke-san,” Makoto started off, “Mind explaining to me what you’re trying to do?” he asked, getting straight to the point.

“Uh, what?” Sousuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Do I need to uh- step out or something?” Rin asked awkwardly, taking a few steps back only to be ignored.

“I’m not interested in you,” Makoto said firmly, “At all. I’m not now and I never will be.”

“Wait-“

“No, I’m talking right now,” Makoto said quickly, “You’re nice, Sousuke-san. You’re Rin’s best friend, but that doesn’t mean that we are close or that we’ll ever be close. You have no right to interfere in what Haru and I have together and go as far as to tell him to break up with me, which will never happen,” he said firmly before he took a breath, “I’m asking you to stop, Sousuke-san. I love Haru and we’ve been together for a while now, and nothing you do or say is going to change that, no matter how many times to talk to him or how many glares you send his way, we’re not going to break up and I am not interested in you.” He finished with that and sighed, picking up his bag from where he had set it on the ground, “Thank you for taking the time to see me though,” he said with a small smile, “I can show myself out, Rin. See you tomorrow for practice!”

Rin watched Makoto walk out, still standing in stunned silence long after the doors had closed before he looked up at Sousuke, “Dude, what the hell,” he deadpanned, “The hell was that about?”

* * *

 

Everything made sense now. Everything made sense, and Sousuke felt like a complete idiot at how wrong he was.

Nanase wasn’t with Rin. He probably wasn’t with him _ever_ considering how obviously invested Tachibana was in him. Tachibana’s words had explained why Nanase looked so completely worried and shocked when Sousuke had talked to him those two times. Suddenly he realized that, yeah, Tachibana and Nanase were practically joined at the hip. Tachibana always gave him these adoring looks and tender smiles, and Sousuke could’ve sworn he saw them holding hands under the table at the café but he convinced himself it was because of the close proximity they were sitting.

He was basically a complete idiot and an asshole for being such a dick to Nanase. He knew he’d have to apologize to Nanase and Tachibana at practice the next day.

“So… Tell me the truth here,” Rin said, flopped down on the bed in Sousuke’s dorm, a nearly-empty plate of noodles in his hands, “Are you seriously crushing on… On Makoto?” He grinned before he broke into a loud laugh, “Dude, okay,” he laughed, wiping his eyes, “Makoto has been gazing at Haru with those stupid, loving, puppy-dog eyes since I’ve known him,” he grinned, “And probably before that too. I think he’s been in love with Haru since they were five or something. It took them _so_ long to get together that I was ready to rip my hair out. Nagisa staged so many matchmaking sessions and Gou made me go to, like, _three_ of them. It was horrible,” he groaned, letting his face fall into the blankets, “Sorry if you’re heartbroken, but I’m pretty sure those two are going to be together until they’re old and gross.”

“I don’t like Tachibana,” Sousuke blurted out.

“Oh… You don’t?” Rin asked, placing his empty plate onto the floor, “Then what was that all about?”

“Just… A huge misunderstanding and it’s really embarrassing,” Sousuke sighed, “It’s over so I’m not gonna talk about it.”

“Come on, dude,” Rin laughed, “It can’t be _that_ bad. I mean, one time-“

He stopped talking, his mouth covered by Sousuke’s lips, his friend’s large hand sliding around the back of his neck and holding him close. Sousuke was kissing him out of nowhere just like that. One moment, they were talking about Sousuke’s apparent crush that actually wasn’t a crush and then his best friend was kissing him. Thinking that way, he couldn’t help but let his eyes close as he tentatively kissed back. If Sousuke wanted to kiss him, then why not, right?

“What was-“

“Quiet, Rin,” Sousuke sighed, “Just- let me… I thought… I thought you and Nanase were together,” he started, ignoring how Rin’s eyes widened, “I thought you kept being off and on and- I didn’t like it okay! I wanted you and I wanted you to be happy, but I never knew if he was with you and when. I was… I was jealous, okay! So I talked to him, and I said some _really_ stupid shit about how he didn’t deserve you and I guess he… I guess he took that to mean that _Tachibana_ wasn’t happy with him and that he should leave him and that I wanted Tachibana, which is totally not true at all! Damn it,” he swore, looking down at his lap.

“Let me get this straight,” Rin said slowly, a smile playing in his tone, “You thought that I was dating… Oh my god,” he whispered before he burst out laughing again, “You made such an idiot of yourself,” he laughed, “Holy shit, Sousuke!”

“Stop laughing!” Sousuke protested, looking away from him in embarrassment, “Do you want be with me or not?” he asked gruffly.

“Are you finally asking instead of threatening my friends?” Rin asked with a smile still on his face.

“Are you accepting or continuing to make fun of me?” Sousuke huffed, giving him a half-hearted glare. Rin rolled his eyes and flopped back on the bed.

“You’re such an idiot,” he said again. “So I guess the answer is both.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated, even if you tell me how terrible my endings are ouo;


End file.
